


The Flower Crown

by That_AsgardianPrince



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flower crowns are dope bro, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki comes out, Loki uses he/she/they, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Reader is LGBTQ, reader is intended for ppl who are lgbt, written by a trans nonbinary person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_AsgardianPrince/pseuds/That_AsgardianPrince
Summary: In which Loki comes out as genderfluidReader is ambiguous besides being LGBTQIA+
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Something small because I have writer's block. 💚💚 If there's typos, forgive me.

The stars twinkled and shined brightly, emitting a light that made Loki sigh and close his eyes. They never truly found peace anywhere. The only place that really brought Loki the most comfort was her mother's garden. And that's where he laid, on the grassy hill that was filled with his mother's plants and flowers.

Everywhere people watched them, observed them. Gave her nasty looks and mocking stares. It forbade Loki from even contemplating coming out to anyone, even to you.

But then you trusted him with valuable information. You came to them one day, anxious but trusting, and told them of your story and of who you are. It gave Loki the confidence she needed to decide to come out to you, too.

Loki opened his eyes after hearing the soft crunch of the grass. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was.

Loki spoke suddenly, the corners of their lips beginning to curl, "Hello."

Your breath hitched before you let out a soft laugh. "I was trying to be sneaky."

"It is near impossible- actually no, it's  _ entirely _ impossible to sneak up on me." Loki smirked.

You laid next to her with your arms crossed behind your head. "Worth a shot."

Loki noticed the light grey glow of your magic from your hands before it dissipated as quickly as it came. You looked at him, then. "I made you something."

Loki turned his head to look upon the object you held. It was an intricate crossing of stems with the flowers positioned so nicely. A flower crown, it seemed to be. Some of the flowers were a faded grey while others were a forest green with gold sparkles laid upon them.

Heat rose to their cheeks as they reached out to gently grab the crown from your hands.

You held a soft smile. "I grew the flowers myself and altered their appearance. It represents us, me and you."

"I love it, my darling." Loki said with a growing smile.

Clearing your throat, you sat up quickly and snatched the crown away before she could grab it fully. Loki's eyes widened at your movements, confusion written all over his face. They sat up along with you, trying to read your intentions like they normally could of everyone else.

"Darling, what are you-"

"I now declare you, Loki, King of Asgard." You grinned and gently placed the crown on her head.

Loki blushed once again, flustered. "King..."

"As you are, Loki."

Their expression eventually grew solemn. His eyes were trained on his hands as he picked at them. She didn't mind being referred to as a King. In fact, it was rather endearing and made them feel confident and smug. He sometimes never felt like a King but something different. Loki shined a green glow as they changed their appearance. She shifted to look androgynous first and then feminine. Long, black hair cascaded down his back as he wore a dress instead of his top and trousers. Without meeting your eyes but knowing of your gaze upon them, they changed again to their original appearance. "W- what if I'm not merely a King but a Queen sometimes, o-or simply just a Monarch?"

Loki cringed at her inability to form words. All that reputation about being a silver tongue for naught. "I'm unsure if there's a word for it here however I know for certain Mortals call it being genderfluid."

You nodded lightly, your eyes soft as you held a genuine smile. "That's okay, Loki. I support you and always will, no matter what."

Loki swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise. May I hold your hand?"

Without speaking, Loki laid his hand palm up on their thigh. You reached for her hand and held it softly, rubbing your thumb against her skin. "I'll always be there for you, okay? I'll always have your back. I love you for who you truly are. I accept you for who you are, always."

You went to remove the crown from Loki's head and cleared your throat once again. With a grin, you proclaimed, "I now declare you, Loki, Queen, King, and Monarch. Always and forever."

Tears filled Loki's eyes as he quickly wrapped his arms around you tightly and you him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💚


End file.
